


【金五枪】霸道闪闪带你领略承包的魅力

by Gnna



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 金五枪/五次金枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnna/pseuds/Gnna





	【金五枪】霸道闪闪带你领略承包的魅力

这是自己打的第几份工库丘林已经记不清了，频繁地换工作不是库丘林的风格，为此还被archer嘲笑过，但最烦人的还不是archer那个黑鬼，而是某个自大的中二王

凌晨的时候库丘林被急促的铃声从梦中揪起来，电话里传来店长暴跳如雷的尖叫声，库丘林有种不祥的预感，他冲去工作的地方，一个闪瞎狗眼的家伙翘着二郎腿，悠闲的坐在座位上，店长站在一边，敢怒不敢言的样子，一见到库丘林，就像见到了救星一样

店长张开嘴，库丘林拍了拍店长肩膀

“找我的”

店长闭上了嘴，想了想不妥又开口“你男票？他包养你了？在一起多久了？孩子几个月了？”

库丘林“……”

这个店什么都好，就是店长的八卦属性太闹人

“杂种，本王的东西也是你能随随便便问的吗？”

那个闪瞎狗眼的家伙，雄赳赳气昂昂的走过来，站在库丘林身边

库丘林已经不想去看店长的表情了，他只能不着痕迹地离吉尔伽美什远些

店长表示理解，悄悄地说“中二病是吧，没事，我也经历过的，认为自己是神啊王啊之类的”

库丘林表示你能这么想真是太好了，但吉尔伽美什真的是个王，原本以为可能会暴露servant的身份，不过幸好店长的智商不高

“喂，不许无视本王”

吉尔伽美什抬起库丘林的下巴“本王屈尊降贵来找你，高兴吧”

库丘林只想赶紧把他打发走，就随口答道“啊啊，我很高兴，但这店太小了，有辱你的身份，所以你还是快滚吧”

吉尔伽美什开启语言自动过滤功能“哼，你高兴就好，这个店确实很小，但本王知道你喜欢，所以这个店已经被本王买下来了，本王要让全世界的杂种都知道，这个店已经被你承包了！”

……又是这样……

之前说过库丘林频繁的更换工作，就是因为每当库丘林去到一个地方工作后不久，吉尔伽美什就会过来上演今天的戏码，下场无非都是店长气急败坏或觉得恶心，最后把库丘林轰出去，库丘林觉得这个工作也不能做下去了

啊啊啊，烦死了，库丘林甩开吉尔伽美什，自己走出去了，没有什么特别想要去的地方，库丘林只是需要一个人散散心

知道自己身后一直跟着一个人，但库丘林没有理他，继续往前走，那人也没说话，就这么跟在库丘林身后，走了一段路后，库丘林忍不住开口了

“吉尔伽美什，有话快说有屁快放”

出人意料地，这位高傲的王并没有因为这不敬的言辞而发怒，只是看似平静地说到“杂种，你生气了？”

“不，我没生气”

库丘林简洁的回答让吉尔伽美什更烦躁了

“哼，本王只是在向全世界宣扬你是本王的东西罢了，你应该为此感到荣幸，本王没有错，要错也是时臣的错”

正在自家喝茶的时臣突然打了个喷嚏

“……啊，不知道为什么最近老打喷嚏，难道是受凉了么……”时臣摸着胡子自言自语到

“……既然你认为自己没错那就没错吧”

库丘林没再理会吉尔伽美什，继续独自向前走去，吉尔伽美什被库丘林干净利落的言行给惊呆了，想了想还是厚着脸皮追了上去

“哼，你这杂种是仗着本王疼爱你才敢如此放肆的吧”

说完这话吉尔伽美什偷瞄库丘林的表情

一脸平静，连眉毛都不动一下……

 

吉尔伽美什绝望了，深吸了口气，用只有两个人能听见的声音说到

“是我的错，你不要生气了”

库丘林停下了脚步，看着企图以装可怜来博取同情的吉尔伽美什叹气“不是说了老子没生气吗？”

吉尔伽美什对此表示怀疑“真的没在生气？”

“真的，我可以对天发誓”

得到确切答案后，吉尔伽美什马上打回原形

“哼，算你这杂种识相，今天天气好，本王知道有一个游乐场新开张了，既然你想去，那本王就勉为其难地陪你去好了”

库丘林抽了抽嘴角，全程都是你在自说自话好吧，我什么时候说过要去游乐场玩了

虽说如此，但最后还是跟着吉尔伽美什去了

疯玩了一天后，吉尔伽美什又厚脸皮地提出要在库丘林家留宿

“你自己有豪华大宅不回非要跟我挤一间破出租屋干什么？”

“你果然还是在生气！”

“都说了我没生气”

“既然没生气那就让本王进去吧”吉尔伽美什推开库丘林拦住门口的手臂，大摇大摆地进去了

库丘林无奈地把门关上，转头对吉尔伽美什说

“家里只有一张床，别指望叫我去睡沙发”

“哼，你当然是要跟本王一起睡了”

“哈？你是不是有什么毛……”

话还没说完就被吉尔伽美什抓着手臂甩向床铺

“喂……等等”

“别动，安心睡觉”

被抱在怀里的库丘林难得脸红了一回

“……干什么，老子又不是女人，再说这样热死人了怎么睡得着……”

回应他的只有浅浅的呼吸声

“……居然这么快就睡着了啊……”

库丘林也闭上了眼睛，原以为是睡不着的，但这个怀抱实在是过于温暖，让人安心，库丘林也渐渐的沉入梦乡

第二天习惯性地早起了，穿上工作服准备去工作，猛然想起什么，又把工作服脱了，坐在沙发上抽着烟看着无聊的肥皂剧，就这样一直到了中午，手机突然响起，来电人是店长……啊，是来下达辞退命令的吧

库丘林认命般地拿起手机放在耳边

店长“小库啊，你的菊花还好吗？”

库丘林“……什么？话说店长你为什么会问这么诡异的问题，我们昨晚什么事都没发生”

店长“那你怎么不来上班啊，我还以为你被干得下不了床了呢 ” 

库丘林自动忽略掉后面那句话“上班？是叫我去上班？我不是被辞退了吗？”

店长被库丘林连续的三个疑问句给问得一懵“……你什么时候被辞退了，身为店长的我怎么不知道？快点过来上班啦，别指望我会给你带薪休假哦”

库丘林放下电话，穿上工作服，床上被吵醒的吉尔伽美什半眯着眼睛问到“杂种，想抛下本王去哪？”

库丘林头也不回“去打工”

“等等，本王也去，没有本王的监督，你肯定会给本王红杏出墙”

库丘林满头黑线

“我是不知道你为什么那么肯定我会红杏出墙的，但是你必须老老实实的呆在这间屋子里，绝对不会让你再出去危害人间了”

吉尔伽美什不以为然“哼，难道你养本王吗？”

库丘林觉得很无奈“你自己有一大把花都花不完的钱，就不要来残害我这个穷苦的枪兵了吧”

说完抬头瞄了瞄这位王的脸色，显然王的表情没有之前那么好看了，鲜红的竖瞳死死地盯着枪兵，仿佛在控诉他的始乱终弃

 

始乱终弃……吉尔伽美什吗？？？

库丘林被自己的异想天开给弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩

眼看上班时间快要到了，眼前的王也不是什么可以随便糊弄的主，搞不好连小命都得丢了

库丘林仔细盘算了下，以他目前的工资水平供两个人吃喝应该还是可以的，遂开口和吉尔伽美什商量

“我可以养你，这屋子里的所有东西你都可以使用，但有个条件，你不能再像之前那样跑到我工作的地方捣乱”

吉尔伽美什没说好，也没说不好，只是有些感兴趣的眯起眼睛

“这就是人类所说的包养吧”

库丘林其实也不太懂人类说的包养究竟是怎么个行为，圣杯只教了他们现代社会的日常用语和一些知识，然而具体的行事方式却没有详细和他们说明，所以库丘林也没有反驳吉尔伽美什的话

“包养么……你说是那就是吧”

 

“虽然让本王住在这个破烂屋子里是对王的大不敬，但既然杂种都这么诚心诚意的上贡钱财和食物了，本王也不是那么不通情达理的人，就准你包养王了！呼哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

库丘林突然后悔了刚刚自己说的话，然而说出去的话就像泼出去的水，收回来是不可能的了，想到以后都要和这个难伺候的王共处一室，库丘林顿时觉得枪生无望

 

不过每次下班走在没有路灯的回家的路上时，远远的都能看到原本黑漆漆的屋子里灯光大盛，就像茫茫大海里的灯塔般，指引着你的归路，不论你身在何处，总有一个人在等你回来

于是库丘林想，就这样过下去也不错


End file.
